


Full Moon Kisses

by Virago77 (PriPri)



Series: Prompts, Pleadings and Prezzies, Oh My! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scent Marking, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tumblr prompt involving Derek, Stiles, the full moon and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I've gone back in and tweaked the original ficlet; however it remains un-proofed/beta'd so any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out.

 

The original Tumbler Prompt fill can be found here: [Full Moon Kisses](http://virago77.tumblr.com/post/63873577128/sterek-full-moon-kisses)

* * *

 

**Full Moon Kisses**

 

Since getting together Derek had always been a very tactile, affectionate lover toward Stiles, but the full moon seemed to ramp the affection meter up to twenty.  After being around werewolves for the last several years, Stiles learned that they were stranger than usual around the full moon.  They were moodier, needier and lovier.

 

Stiles had barely made it out of the house to get to class that morning.  Derek had been extra handsy.  His hands were on Stiles’ hips, inching their way under his tee shirt while Derek’s mouth was latched onto the back of his neck and Stiles was just trying to drink a cup of coffee before getting on the road.  “Derek, please.” Stiles groaned.  His answer was Derek’s hardening length grinding against his ass.  “Oh c’mon,” he whined, “you’re killing me dude.”  He pulled away from Derek’s grasp and moved into a safe, touch-free distance.  “I know you’re jonesing to scent me and mark me and,” Stiles swallowed, his breath quickening at the sight of Derek’s eyes flashing red, “have your wicked way with me.  But I can’t miss my test today.  I promise I’ll be home in time for the pack moon run tonight.  You can bring me dead bunnies, I’ll rub your wolf-tummy and you can rub your scent all over me and kiss me senseless.”

 

Derek growled indignantly at Stiles’ description of their full moon activities.  “Yeah, yeah, I know you hate it when I say it like that.  Look, try not to maim anyone today, and I’ll see you tonight.  Love you.” He called rushing out of the door before Derek tried stopping him.

 

His plans did not go quite right.  His professor was late and therefore his test ran late, then he had to track down another of his professors for help with an assignment, there was an accident on the freeway and traffic was moving twice as slow just to spite him.  By the time he drove into Beacon Hills, the moon was high in the sky and he knew the pack was already out running.  Odds were that Derek was ridiculously grumpy that he wasn’t there to run with them and it would likely cost him a full day in bed.  It was a terrible hardship that Stiles would have to endure.

 

When he got to the newly rebuilt Hale House, he saw that everyone had come for the full moon by the number of cars was parked in the driveway.  Stiles pulled into his spot behind the Camaro and headed inside.  He grabbed something to eat and then headed outside to the back porch to wait on for the pack to return.

 

He must have fallen asleep reading his text book because the next thing he knew his lap was full of alpha werewolf and his face was being covered in slobbery kisses.  “Yeah, okay, I’m here Sourwolf.” He half laughed, half yawned.

 

Derek pulled away from him and shifted back into human form, eyes still burning red.  “You weren’t here.” He growled.

 

“I know I’m sorry, but traffic—”

 

Stiles was cut off when Derek pulled him up from the chaise lounge he was resting on and pressed his face into Stiles’ neck.  Stiles just held on to Derek’s naked shoulders and let his boyfriend go to town on scenting his neck.  It started with sniffing and then deep breathing and then swipes of his tongue along Stiles’ warm skin.  Stiles’ groaned into it.

 

The pack groaned none too thrilled by the spectacle they made as the passed by them to move into the house.  They knew they were in for a very noisy night if Derek’s mood had been anything to go by.

 

“Puppy pile time?” Stiles squeaked.

 

“No,” Derek grunted.  “Need you…just you.” He murmured between licks and nips along his neck.

 

Stiles knew when Derek went ‘Neanderthal Man’ that he should just let him take what he needed without question or resistance.  Derek was possessive in regular circumstances; during the full moon, he was full-on “ _Mine!”_   So Stiles stood on the porch, in Derek’s arms while he scented him to his heart’s content.  He knees went weak when Derek sucked a mark into his collar bone.  “D-Derek.” He moaned.

 

Derek rumbled deep in his chest and then lifted Stiles into his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist.  He looked up into his wide amber eyes, breath heavy, eyes crimson.  “It’s okay Derek,” Stiles murmured understanding what was going through Derek’s head.  He was used to bad things happening, to never having things go his way.  Derek’s life had been an exercise in always having the other shoe drop.  After the debacle with the alpha pack, and Derek and Cora returned from their little sabbatical, things in Beacon Hills were quiet and stayed that way.  It was hard for him to reconcile, to believe.  And Stiles reminded Derek often that he was allowed to have good things—that he _had_ good things, that he had Stiles. “I’m here.  I’m yours and I’ll always be here with you.”

 

Derek grasped the back of Stiles’ head and pulled him down into an all-encompassing kiss.  As he did during every full moon, Derek was conveying everything into that one kiss.  His fears, his triumphs, his love, his trust, his heart.  Stiles moaned and opened up to him, letting Derek lick into his mouth and kiss him in the moonlight.  


End file.
